Super 17
|RomName = Sūpā Jū Nana-Gō |AniName = Super 17 |AltName = Super #17 Super Android #17 Super Lapis Super Artificial Human #17 |Appears in = |anime debut = "A Dangerous Union" |Race = Earthling/Android/Machine Mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 790 |Date of death = Age 790 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (co-creator) Dr. Gero (co-creator) Android 18 (half-sister) Marron (half-niece) Krillin (half-brother-in-law) |Counterparts = Android 35 Android 1617 Android 1718 Cell 17 }} |''Sūpā Jū Nana-Gō''|lit. "Super No. 17"}} is the powerful fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17; created by the evil scientists Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. He is the main antagonist of the Super 17 Saga. Appearance Super 17 is a very tall android, sporting an athletic build with more prominent facial features, giving the fusion a more mature appearance. While overall resembling Android 17, His hair extends to under his shoulders, which he commonly keeps tucked back behind his ears, leaving his shorter bangs hanging above his face. He wears the same blue jeans with a rip over the left thigh, bronze earrings, and orange scarf. Alternately, he sports a bronze wide belt-buckle with the Red Ribbon logo and a cross over it, dark blue boots with bronze tips, a form-fitting dark blue shirt with missing shoulders and matching glove, and bronze wrist-guards. He also wears brown overalls and small brown vest with bronze trimming. Personality Super 17 has Android 17's personality and attitude though Hell Fighter 17 is the one in control of the fusion most of the time, resulting in Super 17's evil tendencies. Like Perfect Cell, he believes himself to be the Ultimate Android and seeks to prove his superiority by killing Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Due to his power and strength being more than enough to prove his superiority, he arrogantly dismisses everyone as inferior to himself, in a manner not unlike Dr. Gero's other attempt to create the strongest android, Perfect Cell. He initially seems to be loyal to both his creators Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, though it is later revealed by Dr. Myuu that he is programmed (through Hell Fighter 17) to be loyal only to Dr. Myuu and under Myuu's orders, 17 once again kills his creator Dr. Gero as Android 17 had years earlier. However, due to Android 17's bond with his twin sister Android 18, she is able to awaken aspects of Android 17's personality within Super 17, such as his desire not to be controlled which he proved by overcoming his programming and killing Dr. Myuu, though he remains determined to kill Goku and is willing to even oppose his sister, though in the end Android 17's personality aids his sister and Goku in defeating Super 17 by forcing his transformed self to sub-consciously expose his weak point allowing Goku to kill Super 17. Super 17's conflicting personality traits may be the result of conflicting personalities of his components Android 17 & Hell Fighter 17 vying for control over their fused form. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dark Super 17 joins fellow GT villains Dark Great Ape Baby and Dark Omega Shenron to defeat Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and the Future Warrior, Super 17 reveals he has no interest in Baby's goal of conquering the universe nor Omega's desire to destroy it, as his only concern is to prove he is the Ultimate Android. Biography Background After the evil Baby is killed by Goku, peace is thought to have been finally restored. However, in the depths of Hell, two masterminds work on a horrific plot: Dr. Gero (the evil, but brilliant, scientist responsible for all of the Red Ribbon Androids) and Dr. Myuu (who is responsible for the completion of Baby) team up to create the ultimate being. They decide that by merging the normal Android 17 on Earth, with a Machine Mutant that they create in Hell, they can create the ultimate android killing machine. Myuu and Gero then use the Machine Mutant clone to brainwash Android 17 on Earth into joining them, first using both 17s to synchronize their energies together to open the gates of Hell, allowing themselves and other previously destroyed villains to escape. The real Android 17 then asks his twin sister Android 18 to join, but ends up killing Krillin when the latter tries to contradict Hell Fighter 17's voice in Android 17's head. He then fends off Android 18's attack with relative ease. A short time later, 17 reaches his Hell Fighter counterpart, interrupting the latter's fight with Vegeta, at the same time as the Dragon Team. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga At this point, the two 17s finally fuse together, and transform into the ultimate killing machine, "Super Android 17". The super android then battles Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Majuub and defeats all of them with barely any problems, shrugging off even their strongest attacks, including Vegeta's Final Shine Attack. He also once again kills Dr. Gero after Myuu reveals that he programmed Super 17 so that he would have complete control over him, leaving none for Gero. The energy wave that killed Dr. Gero also injured Pan and damaged the Dragon Radar in Giru. After Super 17 defeats all of the Z Fighters except the struggling Vegeta, Goku returns to Earth with some help from Piccolo and Dende. He saves Vegeta from one of Super 17's energy beams and immediately engages Super 17. He starts his fight against Super 17 as a Super Saiyan, but as this proves ineffective, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Once transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to fight competently against the android. However, Super 17 absorbs all of the energy attacks that Goku unleashes on him, and by the time Goku realizes this, Super 17 has absorbed enough energy to grow much stronger and overwhelm the Saiyan. Goku attempts to sacrifice himself to destroy Super 17, but is unsuccessful, due to Super 17 putting up an energy barrier that protects them both from the explosion. Before Super 17 can obliterate Goku, Android 18 comes to Goku's aid and berates 17 for losing his independent will and murdering her husband Krillin. This facilitates a falling out which sees Super 17 turn the attack on Dr. Myuu, killing his second creator as well. As they resume the fight and Android 18 continues to distract 17 by shooting energy blasts, Goku notices that while Super 17 is in his absorption pose, he creates a shield around him to prevent Android 18's energy blasts from reaching him, and laughing hysterically all the while. It is at that point that Goku realizes Super 17's sole weakness: when Super 17 absorbs energy, he is actually vulnerable to attack. Goku charges Super 17 with a Dragon Fist, blowing a hole straight through him. He then shoots a powerful Kamehameha that finally kills the android once and for all. It is later explained that Android 17 had been influencing Super 17 to reveal this weakness and leave himself vulnerable to attack. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Xenoverse'' In the GT Saga Part 1, the conflict with Super 17 is altered by Demigra's Wormhole, empowering Hell Fighter 17 with Villainous Mode. Xeno Trunks orders the Future Warrior to prevent Dark Hell Fighter 17 from fusing with Android 17 as he fears it will make Super 17 too powerful. Unfortunately Hell Fighter 17 escapes and fuses with Android 17 creating Dark Super 17 who is empowered by Villainous Mode making him stronger than he was historically. Fortunately GT Goku arrives and transforms into Super Saiyan 4 and joins forces with the Future Warrior to defeat Dark Super 17. However, after being defeated, Demigra's Wormhole sucks up the defeat Super 17. After the Future Warrior and SSJ4 Gogeta defeat Dark Omega Shenron, they are swallowed by the wormhole along with Omega and transported to an unknown location presumably on earth. There they are confronted by Dark Great Ape Baby, Dark Super 17, and Dark Omega Shenron who join forces to take down the Warrior and SSJ4 Gogeta. When Baby mentions conquering the universe Dark Super 17 states he has no interest in conquest and only seeks to prove he is the Ultimate Android. However all three villains are defeated, Gogeta defuses and Xeno Trunks arrives to return the GT villains to their proper places in the timeline where they are presumably killed restoring their correct histories. ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' In Story Event: "Gather the Dragon Balls!", after defeating Kid Buu and Baby Hirudegarn while searching for the Dragon Balls, Tekka's Team use Ziku's Dragon Radar to locate the next Dragon Ball in Area 3F near the Future Capsule Corporation where they are confronted by Super 17 who prevents them from acquiring the Four-Star Dragon Ball. This leads to a battle between Tekka's Team and Super 17 who confronts them with a team of Androids. Super 17 is able to absorb their ki blasts and ki blast Special Moves, though he is unable to absorb Ki Blasts from the team's Ultra Fusion form. After Super 17 and his team are defeated, Tekka's Team collects the Dragon Ball. After defeating Great Ape Ultra Pinich, Tekka's Team can take on Sub-Event 56: "A Hellish Undertaking" by talking to King Yemma at the Check-In Station in Area 6F. King Yemma asks them to track down and defeat six villains who escaped from Hell. They find Super 17 in Area 4F atop a rocky spire near their Spaceship. After defeating him and the other villains they must return to King Yemma who thanks them for their assistance. Completing this sub-event makes Super 17 and the other villains fought during this sub-event scoutable allowing Tekka's Team to recruit them by KOing them with a Zenkai Attack. Super 17 appears with Meta-Cooler from a S-Rack Rift created by opening two time holes which combine into a S-Rank rift. Power ;Anime The merging between the two Android 17s caused their body to be perfected into the ultimate Android that Gero had originally intended 17 to be, with power surpassing Cell."A Dangerous Union" Whilst fighting against Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Majuub and Vegeta, Super 17 managed to easily defeat all of them when they were using their non powered up base levels of power - taking absolutely no damage from their attacks. After absorbing a Kamehameha from base Gohan he was able to knock back Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Super Saiyans Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, and the now powered up Majuub with a Flash Bomber, though Majuub proved able to avoid the attack initially. Then, after absorbing a Final Shine Attack from Vegeta, he was able to completely outmatch the fighters as they had powered back down to their base forms - though when an injured Vegeta once again became a Super Saiyan at full power he was able to briefly put up a fight with the super android. Super Saiyan Goku was briefly able to put up more of a fight, though it was revealed that Super 17 was toying with him to test his level of strength and proceeded to easily take down Goku with a Flash Bomber, prompting him to become Super Saiyan 4. Thanks to his Absorption Barrier, he can absorb an opponent's energy attacks and use them to further increase his power, in a similar way to Dr. Gero and Android 19. After absorbing energy attacks from Goku in his Super Saiyan then Super Saiyan 4 state he is able to fight on par with Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Super 17 then powers up even further by absorbing Super Saiyan 4 Goku's Final Explosion, and is only defeated when caught off guard. Super 17 states that he is twice as strong as Android 17 was, and earlier on Dr. Myuu notes that Super 17 is twice as strong as Android 17 in the English dub. ;Video Game Super 17's power level is 1,500,000,000 and 1,799,926,758 in a special mission according to Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Super 17 shows the ability to absorb Android 16 or Perfect Cell in order to increase his power. During the Dark Demon Realm Saga, it is shown that Super 17 is not strong enough to defeat Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Android 18 together - as he is shown greatly damaged while they are uninjured. However, upon having Android 18 integrated into him, Super 17 is shown to be able to overwhelm both Goku and Vegeta, to the extent that Gohan has to take on his own Super Saiyan 4 form to aid in the battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Future Trunks states that if Super 17 were born from Dark Hell Fighter 17 and Dark Android 17 then his power will be insurmountable. However, the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 4 Goku still defeat Dark Super 17 in battle with variable difficulty. Even after teaming up with GT villains Dark Great Ape Baby and Dark Omega Shenron, after being saved by Demigra's Wormhole, Dark Super 17 is again overpowered by the combined might of the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta along with his allies. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Ultra Sensitivity' – Super 17 automatically senses and processes every change in the air, sound, vibration, etc. in his surrounding. This allows him to detect and perfectly react to even the stealthiest opponents, such as Goku using the Instant Transmission. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. *'Thunder Eraser' – Super 17 moves sideways very close to his opponent as he charges a purple and black energy sphere on his hand. Then, he fires a small yellow energy wave out of the energy sphere at the opponent at point blank, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – the user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. It is one of his Blast 2 attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, in which it is colored blue instead of yellow. *'Android Barrier' – The Red Ribbon Androids' version of the Energy Shield. *'Absorption Barrier' – An energy shield with the ability to absorb ki-based attacks. *'Hell's Storm' – Super 17 must remove one of his hands to perform the attack. He then fires hundreds (if not thousands) of bullets like a machine gun at his opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. This attack is named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The weapon used for the attack is named Gatling Gun in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Full Power Hell Flash' - A stronger version of Hell's Flash where Super 17 removes both hands and fires a Hell Flash at maximum output. One of Super 17's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Flash Bomber' – Super 17 places both of his hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small yellow energy waves that act as a machine gun type blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. **'Super Flash Bomber' – After calling the name of the attack, Super 17 places both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating even more energy into his fingertips. He then fires countless small, white and yellow energy waves that act as machine gun type blasts capable of spanning across an entire planet. *'Electro Eclipse Bomb' – Super 17 places his hands forward as if he were going to do a Flash Bomb attack, only he forms a sphere of deep black energy that has another gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, very easily causing a nuke-sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. *'Bear Crash' – An attack where Super 17 smashes his opponent against a wall. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Face Snap' – A kick to the face used against Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Telekinesis' – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Pump Up' – Super 17 bulks up and increase his strength every time he absorbs energy. One of Super 17's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Charged Ki Wave' - A technique where the user uses ki to restore stamina. One of Super 17's Super Skills in his playable skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Break Strike' - An Explosive Wave that launches nearby enemies upwards while shielding the user from attack. Used by Super 17 as his evasive skill in his playable Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Hell Lightning Cutter' – Super 17 with Android 18 absorbed technique in Dragon Ball Heroes, which he creates discs with his Ki energy to strike the opponent. *'Android Control' – As displayed in Dragon Ball Fusions, Super 17 is able to perfectly control other Red Ribbon Androids, he controls Android 16, the main 17, 19, and even 20 to act as his team. |-|Transformations= ;Super 17 (Android absorbed) |超１７号:人造人間吸収|''Chō 17-gō (jinzōningen kyūshū)|lit. "Super 17 (Artificial Human Absorption)"}} is a transformation exclusive to ''Dragon Ball Heroes introduced as part of the ninth mission of Galaxy Mission series (GM9), where Super 17 absorbs either Android 16 (in Dragon Ball Heroes) or Android 19 (in World Mission) in order to increase his power. After being born from the merger of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17, Super 17 evolves even further by absorbing Android 16 thanks to his "Further Evolution" ability introduced in the game. His appearance remains roughly the same, but he gains large amounts of muscle mass that grant him a "perfect physical body" and cause his clothing to rip a little bit. In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Electric Hell Ball is still his special attack after absorbing Android 16. ;Super 17 (Cell absorbed) is a transformation exclusive to ''Dragon Ball Heroes as part of the tenth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM10), where after having already absorbed Android 16, Super 17 also absorbs Cell in order to increase his power. After being born by absorbing Android 17, Super 17 evolves even further by absorbing Cell thanks to his "Further Evolution" ability introduced in the game. His appearance remains roughly the same, but he gains large amounts of muscle mass that grant him a "perfect physical body" and cause his clothing to rip apart. Having absorbed Perfect Cell, Super 17 gains Cell's armor on his shoulders, chest, and legs, as well as black cheek markings but shown red on the Dragon Ball Heroes Card. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes the black parts gained from Cell are instead silver. His special attack is still the Electric Hell Ball. ;Super 17 (Android 18 absorbed) Super 17 (Android 18 absorbed) is a transformation exclusive to Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the God Mission series (GDM5). After re-appearing in the GT era during the Hell Gate Attack Saga, Super 17 is given this state when Towa forcefully merges Android 18 into him. In this state he overwhelms Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta until Super Saiyan 4 Gohan joins the battle. In this form, Super 17's hair becomes blonde and reaches his lower back. While mostly styled like Android 18's, as it parts on the left of his face which gets tucked behind his ear, he also has two small strands hanging over his face. His vest is replaced by a strap across his chest. He also gets a gold plate covering his pants on his right leg plus a thicker, larger black brace on his right hand (which appears to be slightly longer than the left arm). In World Mission, Super 17 absorbs Android 18 after having already absorbed Android 19. If Super 17 is pinned down, Android 18 is able to escape from him, revering him to base form. ;Villainous Mode Super 17 is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse by Demigra's Wormhole. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. ;Supervillain In Xenoverse 2 in Parallel Quest 95: "Super 17, the Ultimate Android", in exchange for shaving off some of his life Super 17 can use the Supervillain power-up which causes his eyes to turn pink and produces a black & white aura. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Shigeru Nakahara *English: **Funimation dub: Chuck Huber **Blue Water dub: Ethan Cole *Latin American Spanish dub: Rolando de Castro *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Figueira Jr. *Greek dub: Tzimis Apergis *Hebrew dub: Yuval Segal Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Super 17 vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan), Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan), Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), Goten (Base/Super Saiyan), and Uub (Majuub) *Super 17 vs. Goten, Trunks, and Uub (Majuub) *Super 17 vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Super 17 vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) *Super 17 vs. Goku and Android 18 Trivia *According to the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, the wish to bring back to life all the good people that died in the battles from the Super 17 Saga through to the Shadow Dragon Saga (for which Goku gives himself for), revives both Krillin and the real Android 17. This suggests Android 17's fusion is not necessarily permanent, and what Goku says about Android 17 "holding back" Super 17 may have been true. *In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, he is one of the tallest non-giant characters (second only to Broly as the Legendary Super Saiyan). *The way that Super 17 is defeated mirrors how Goku defeats King Piccolo (specifically the part involving an animalistic powered fist through the chest). *Super 17 is the shortest-lived villain to ever have a saga named after him; he is only in the series for five episodes. *Although he is a main antagonist of a saga, the only characters Super 17 ever killed were Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, the two evil scientists who created him. This leaves out the street's worth of humans, including Krillin, who Hell Fighter 17 does indirectly cause the original Android 17 to kill before the merger. *From the time of his conception, to his demise at the hands of Goku, he has pulled back his long hair a total of exactly 5 times. 6, if you count the tucking of his hair behind his right ear, just after he had re-appeared unharmed after the supposed Self Destruction of Super Saiyan 4 Goku who did this, in hopes of killing him. In Xenoverse, Super 17 brushing his hair back appears as his idle animation. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Xenoverse, he has special dialogue when facing Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell will mockingly question Super 17 if he thinks his new form can actually defeat Perfect Cell but Super 17 dismisses Perfect Cell as a threat, calling him a maggot or a worthless insect. He also has special dialogue with Android 18, though it varies between installations. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, she wants to make him pay and he expresses surprise that she's still alive, indicating that the fight comes after the "brainwashed 17 kills Krillin" incident in GT. In Xenoverse she comments in a disgusted tone about his change and wonders if Dr. Gero is responsible while he merely states that he's not Android 17 right now, but Super 17. Also in Xenoverse, there is even special dialogue between him and Android 17, where he will insist that he and 17 are the same, only for 17 to call him a blockhead and declares he is nothing like Super 17. **In Xenoverse 2, he keeps special dialogues with 17, 18 and Perfect Cell and got one with Imperfect Cell, which Cell says the Super 17 is "not quite" 17 and Super 17 responded that he is the ultimate warrior and Cell need to forget about his dream of perfection. He also had a special dialogue between him and Android 16, which 16 says that 17 has been upgraded and Super 17 responded that 16 is "barely holding together as always". He also has special dialog with Future Trunks/Xeno Trunks where he recognizes Trunks as a familiar face and decides to kill him anyway, while Future Trunks only recognizes Super 17 as an Android and wonders what is going on. *His strapless vest is very similar to the vest worn by members of the Metamoran race and produced with the beings created from the Fusion Dance which the Metamorans taught and originated. **This is rather fitting as, much like a Metamoran fusion, Super 17 is also created by two beings merging and is significantly more powerful than either of his fusees separately. Gallery See also *Super 17 (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Super 17 es:Super Androide 17 de:Super Cyborg 17 fr:Super N°17 it:Super Androide 17 Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Fusion Category:Machine Mutants Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Earthlings Category:DBGT Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters with What-if transformations